princess stormy of lighttopia
by Ellie Hawksong
Summary: princess stormy has been sheltered from alot of things her whole life but she then meets a cog and they fall in love, but when other cogs decide to try and use her for evil, they decide to run away to toontown and find acceptance, but the king and queen begen a war to find her that devistates toontown as a whole. will princess stormy save toontown?
1. Chapter 1

once apon a time, when cogs just came to toontown, there was a hidden town deep in donalds dreamland, hidden by thick purple clouds and bushes where star like fruits grew on

whoever found this hidden place was rewarded with a beatuiful large town with bright neon green streets and neon colored buildings, star and moon shaped flowers grew on the beautiful white neon colored grassy hills, on top of the highest one, was a large, bright neon colored castle of many different colors, the two toons who ruled this beautiful land a bunny and a horse were named king neon and queen thundertoon, they had two children, both boys of different ages, they ruled over this large town called lighttopia where all the toons who lived there were bright neon colors with neon hair and eyes, always smiling and laughing

the water was a clear torquise color so clear that you could see the bottom of the rivers and lakes

the king was waiting for his third child to be born as he paced in the throne room nervously thinking of only his wife and newborn child, a assistant of the doctor came into the room smiling happily, he ran to where his wife was and smiled when he saw the baby in her arms

the baby was a tiny bunny with peach colored fur and neon blue and white sparkling eyes, she looked at her parents giggling happily, they decided to name her princess stormy, her youngest brother was very protective of her and wanted to protect her from any harm as well as her parents. her oldeest sibling was protective also, everyone wanted to protect the new princess at any cost whatsoever, but a few days after she was born she got sick, it was rare for a toon of lighttopia to be sick so the king and queen were scared of the worst

the town prayed that something would come and save her and something did, a half cog half toon came to the castle one day and said that he would heal the princess and he did, soon after a fortune teller came to town and began telling fortunes for many townspeople, she then told the fortunes of the princess and princes and told the king and queen the real one after telling the princes fake ones, it was more of a warning

she said that the princess would fall in love with a cog and would have a child with them, the king and queen were shocked at this but decided it wasnt real as it was only a fortune, but then the towns peoples fortunes and princes fortunes came true as time went on and the king and queen got worried, they decided to protect there daughter with all there being no matter what from that day


	2. Chapter 2

the queen watched princess stormy and her brothers run around the courtyard of the castle happily laughing and playing, the king beside her as they looked out over the town, the night stars twinkling brightly, the air around them calm and relaxing, but the king and queen were not

"what if they find our town neon? what will happen to it" the queen said worried

"do not worry my queen, all of the citizens know how to fight them properly, we will not lose our town to those things.. we are on good terms with them as well.." the king said

"what do you mean good terms my dear?" the queen asked

"i have let them live in a part of our kingdom as long as they do not attack us" the kind said

the queen looked at her husband shocked "why would you agree to that?! letting those disgusting things live in our beautiful town!" the queen said horrified at the thought of her town being a grey and boring one

"do not worry, if they step out of line, we will not hesitate to destroy every last one of them, now, please calm down my dear" the king said, kissing the queen gently on the lips

the queen sighed when they stopped, she was worried but she had to trust her husband if he was telling the truth

meanwhile the brothers and princess stormy were running in the halls of the castle, laughing as they chased eachother, they ran into the living room and were stopped by the servants that were cleaning it up

"now you all stop that running! you should know better young princes! you should be setting a good example for your little sister!" scorned a medium tall aqua dog

"yes yes.. you should know better..." said a lavender colored tall mouse

"sorry..." the childeren said apologizing

they walked out of the living room and began exploring the castle and soon reached the stairs that lead to the top floor

"lets go back, mom and dad said we arent allowed up there" said the oldest brother, a coral red colored horse who was very tall for his age named prince thunderfoot

"oh come on! dont you know what exploring means?" said the youngest brother, a royal blue horse, named prince honeypaw began walking up the stairs

stormy and thunderfoot followed as curiosity got the best of them and they wondered the dark hallways of the top floor

"this is scary..." stormy whimpered

"dont worry stormy, me and thunderfoot are here to protect you as always! we will be fine, we just need to find the light switch." said honeypaw as he looked around for a light switch

he found one and turned on the lights, the hallway glowed like the rest of the castle and looked like it to, they couldnt understand why there parents didnt want them up here...

suddenly the castle began shaking and the lights turned off, the sound of shattering glass echoed through the hall, the childeren were to afraid to move

the lights flickered on to show large shadowy figures walking towards the childeren, the childeren screamed and ran for the stairs, screaming for there parents

the king and queen heard the screams and ran towards them with guards behind them, the childeren ran into there parents arms crying and telling them what happened, the king and queen sent the guards to the top floor but they found nothing

the king and queen gently scolded the childeren for giving them such a fright and sent them to bed, without another word after dinner, the childeren went to sleep that night, the brothers sleeping peacefully, stormy had nightmare after nightmare and couldnt sleep at all, she stared out her window sighing wondering what they were and what they wanted with her


	3. Chapter 3

princess stormy and her brothers ate breakfast and went to the towns plaza and played there, as the brothers were chasing the guards around playing tag, princess stormy snuck away and explored the town by herself for once, she was always with her brothers and two guards when they left the castle, she walked to the outskirts and went farther

the colorful neon town grew smaller in the distance as she walked to the huge grey area that was always seen in the distance, the towns people always stayed away from there, only the king was seen going there with a guard, it was strange and princess stormy was very curious about it but was of course was forbidden to go

princess stormy was now on the outskirts of the strange grey place, all the trees were dead and so was the grass, she felt scared but kept going, she heard voices and footsteps, she ran behind a dead tree and hid, she saw a tall strange metal thing walking beside her father, the king of lighttopia, it sounded like they were talking but she couldnt hear anything until they got closer and she stayed still in fear

"so when do we 'invade' the town my king" said the tall metal thing, it was wearing a blue and grey outfit with a white shirt under it and a red bowtie

"soon, i will come here with some of my guards to tell you on the day it will begin" the king said smiling evily

princess stormy began running back to the town crying, but then everything around her turned into a black abyss and she fell through a hole in the ground screaming at the top of her lungs

princess stormy woke up crying as her parents and some guards bursting into the room, her mother scooped her up and held her close, trying to comfort her, her father shooed the guards away

"whats wrong princess? what happened?" the queen said worried

"i dreamed that daddy was talking to those weird metal walking things and they were going to attack us!" princess stormy cried, tears streaming down her face

"no princess! daddy would never agree to do that with those disgusting cogs! you know that!" the queen said

"those things will never harm us princess, i promise that!" the king said, hugging both of them

princess stormy nodded as she stopped crying and yawned tiredly "im tired" she said sleeply

the queen tucked her in bed and kissed her head smiling "good night princess, sweet dreams" the queen and king left her room and ordered two guards to stand guard at princess stormys room out of fear something would happen

in the middle of the night, the guards fell asleep, princess stormy was sleeping soundly also

the window in her room opened and a tall shadowy figure crawled in and carefully picked up the sleeping bunny and left with her


	4. Chapter 4

in the moring, the king and queen rushed to princess stormys room to see if she was ok, they saw the guards asleep and yelled at them, shocking them awake, they went in princess stormys room only to see she wasnt there, they sent the guards to the dinning hall but she wasnt there either, the king and queen told the citizens to look for the princess anywhere and everywhere, they still couldnt find her

princess stormy woke up in a small cage in a corner in a dark room with a light in the middle of it, she began crying scared, _where am i? why am i here?_ she though, still crying, a door opened and a robber baron walked in and to the cage with a evil grin on his face

"well good morning princess stormy, if it even is morning." he said still smiling

"where am i? where are my mommy and daddy and brothers? i want to go back home to lighttopia!" she cried

"you wont be going anywhere princess, we are keeping you until your town is destroyed completely and a wasteland!" he said and began to laugh evily and turned and walked out of the room

princess stormy began crying more and curled into a ball, hoping her parents would keep the town from being like that and save it like they always did, she cried herself to sleep still clinging to that hope


	5. Chapter 5

the king and queen held an emergency meeting with the cogs and told them what happened. the cogs imidiently suspected a rouge group of cogs of taking the princess and they got guards and went to go free her.

the princess sat in the cage sniffling, she had been gone for three days now and she was scared she would never be able to go back home, the door opened again and a bean counter stepped into the room and closed the door behind him, he walked to the cage and stopped in front of it, and looked at the princess

"do you want to get out of here? i can help if you promise not to say a word or a peep or else they will lock you in here again, agreed?" the bean counter said

princess stormy nodded and he opened the cage door and she walked out sighing a little, they then went through a secret passage and outside the strange building she was kept at, she looked at the sky and realised it was night time, they walked until they ran into the guards that were sent to save her.

they took both of them to the castle and the town celebrated the safe return of princess stormy and threw a large party that everyone could attend including the cogs as celebration. at the party princess stormy was dressed in her best dress and had a pretty pink crown with pink dimonds and neon white gems sparkling brightly, she saw the bean counter who saved her and went to go talk to him

"thank you for saving me! those robots were so mean to me... i dont know why..." princess stormy said quietly blushing a little, feeling her heart beating faster but she didnt know why

"i didnt like how they were keeping the princess of lighttopia in that cage so i decided to go against them." he said

princess stormy kept her eyes on the ground, her neon orange, green and white stripped spikey hair covoring her eyes

"i should be going. thanks again" she said nodding a little before walking to where her parents were

her heart was beating like crazy and she was blushing like crazy to. she didnt understand this feeling and why she felt like this...


	6. Chapter 6

_sorry for not posting alot, i got grounded :( and time has passed since last time, princess stormy is now 15!_

princess stormy was now 15, being taught how to rule lighttopia along with her brothers who were 18 and 20

princess stormy kept dreaming about what she would do with her friends today, she didnt have regular toon friends though, her friends were cogs.

as soon as the lesson was over, princess stormy headed outside and snuck away to the cog hq on the outskirts of town, she went to the usual area they always met at and saw her friends, a bean counter, a mingler and a female flunky, princess stormy waved to them and they waved back

"hi stormy! how are you?" said the mingler named mina

"im good! how are you guys?" princess stormy asked them

"im doing great! i got promoted to level 5 today!" the female flunky known as jill, sqealed as she jumped up and down happily

"thats great jill! congraduations!" said the bean counter known as zane

"yeah! congradulations!" princess stormy said as she hugged jill

"thanks guys! so, what are we going to do today?" jill said

princess stormy thought for a bit.. "how about we go to crystal lake? its really pretty at this time of the year" she said

they all agreed and they went to crystal lake and spend the whole day there, when it was time for everyone to go home, they said goodbye and left


	7. Chapter 7

the next day stormy was called into the throne room by her parents

"mom? dad? whats wrong? do you need to tell me something or is something going on?" stormy asked as she looks at her parents, curiously

"we have been getting strange saying from some of the towns people, they say you have been going to the cog hq on the outskirts of out home wihtout guards" her mother said, glaring at stormy

stormy shook her head "no i am not! who ever is saying that are liers and cheaters! they are trying to frame me for something i would never do with those disgusting cogs!" princess stormy said hissing

her parents looked at her for a minute "you are right princess, you wouldnt do such things... we will make sure that these saying are quieted and never brought up again! you may leave.." they said and princess stormy quickly headed outside and snuck to the cog hq, she needed to tell her friends what happened

she was at the usual meeting spot and saw zane and waved, she walked over to him a bit worried

"are you ok? you seem to be worried about something" he said as he looked at her with worry on his own face

princess stormy shook her head "it is nothing... do you want to hang out?"

zane agreed and they hung out for the whole day, at the end of the day they sat by crystal lake and zane had admited his feelings for stormy and she accepted them, they both kissed happily, but knew they had to keep there love a secret or risk something bad happening


End file.
